


Pizza Night

by Gothic_Lolita



Series: Bulldogs And Kittens [2]
Category: Marvel, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Crack, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Justin Hammer is a dick, M/M, Multi, Protective Bucky Barnes, Sam Wilson's Shoe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-20
Updated: 2018-02-20
Packaged: 2019-03-21 12:44:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13741155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gothic_Lolita/pseuds/Gothic_Lolita
Summary: Tony learns the hard way how wild pizza night can get.





	Pizza Night

**Author's Note:**

> Per popular demand, this is now a series! If you've seen my work Bulldogs and Kittens, this is set in the same universe and a continuation of it. This fic focuses more so on Tony bonding with the rest of the gang, not just Bucky, but I do have more just Tony and Bucky works for this on the way! And I do plan on bringing Rhodey and Pepper in soon.  
> Oh, and the side relationships are  
> Natasha/Steve  
> T'Challa/Sam  
> Clint/Coulson

Tony leaned against the wall of the college, arms wrapped tightly around his books. Bucky had promised he’d send one of his friends to pick Tony up, so Tony wouldn’t have to walk home alone. Tony tapped his foot, gnawing on his lip.

“Hey, Tony.”

Tony held in a scream when Justin appeared beside him. His nose was still swollen and red from Bucky punching him, yet the asshole was still smirking.

“Go away.” Tony looked at his feet, tightening his grip on his books. It was a feeble attempt, but there wasn’t much else Tony could do.

Justin put a hand on Tony’s shoulder, making him jump away. “How long are we going to do this, sweetheart? If you really wanna go the hard route fine, but it’ll just prolong things. Better to get it over with.” He leered, leaning toward Tony.

“Get away from me.” Tony hissed, stumbling backwards.

“Come on now, don’t be like that,” Justin said, stepping toward Tony, before he was suddenly yanked backwards, falling on his ass.

“I think he told you to go away, asshat.” Clint’s voice was rough, daring Justin to fight him.

Tony breathed a sigh of relief. “Hey, Clint.”

“Hey, Tones.” Clint grinned at him. “Come on, I got you coffee.” Clint waved Tony into his car.

“You had me at coffee,” Tony said, following him. Tony got into the passenger seat, tossing his books into the back seat. “Thought you had a date today.” Since he started staying with Bucky a week ago, Tony suddenly became deeply integrated into Bucky and the rest of the gang’s lives.

“I did, that’s why I was late.” Clint put the car into gear, pulling out of the parking lot. “Bucky was gonna send Sam, but his car is stuck in the shop, and Steve’s the worst driver in the world, so he wasn’t about to stick you on the back of Steve’s bike.”

“I could’ve fixed Sam’s car if he asked,” Tony said. “I am getting a degree in mechanical engineering.”

Clint shrugged. “Sam’s got pride. If he can’t fix it, then he’s taking it to the shop.”

Tony nodded. “So how’s it going with Phil?”

Clint broke into a dreamy smile. “Great. He’s great. I mean, I was sceptical dating a guy almost ten years older than me who wore a suit to our first date, and second, and third. I think he’s just a suit guy, in hindsight. But he’s great. I invited him over for pizza night tonight.”

Every Friday, Bucky and Steve invited the gang over for pizza that everyone chipped in to buy. They usually put on a movie or play games or just talked. This would be Tony’s second pizza night and after the last one had almost ended in the ceiling fan being thrown at someone, he was concerned.

“Great, I, a teenager, get to meet a man in his thirties, as we’re both dating guys the same age,” Tony said, snorting.

Clint laughed. “Well when you put it like that, it’s weird.” They pulled over to the side of the road, Clint parked the car, and they both got out.

“You don’t have to walk me up to the apartment.” Tony groaned, grabbing his stuff from the back seat.

Clint snorted. “Man, Bucky would kill me if I didn’t. I’d kill myself, are you kidding? You got a psycho ass boyfriend stalking you, you need all the protection you can get. No shame in that.”

Tony only sighed, letting Clint lead him up the stairs and into Bucky and Steve’s apartment. Once they were there, Clint disappeared back downstairs, waving a goodbye to Tony.

As soon as Tony opened the door Steve glanced up from work table, setting a paintbrush down. “Hey, Tony.” He smiled.

“Hey,” Tony grunted, tossing his bag down. “Bucky should be home in an hour, right?”

Steve nodded. “Yeah, his culinary program ends at four.”

Tony hummed in acknowledgement, deciding to get some of his homework done while he waited. He grabbed a textbook and binder, getting to work.

The music was Postmodern Jukebox, some band that did vintage covers of modern songs, because Steve and Bucky shared a love of old music, especially swing. Tony didn’t really understand it, he preferred 80s rock, but he had to admit he was growing fond of the genre. So Tony lost track of time, humming to the faint music as he worked.

Just after four, the door swung open and Bucky stumbled in, groaning. “I’m never eating pasta again.”

Tony looked up, frowning. “I’m Italian, you better not be serious.” He leaned forward, sniffing Bucky. “You smell like pasta.”

“Yeah, another student dumped an entire case of marinara on me. An entire fucking case.” Bucky grumbled, and sure enough, Tony could see the evidence still in Bucky’s hair.

“That’s a waste of marinara.” Tony wrinkled his nose. Bucky glared at him. 

“That’s what you care about? The marinara?” Bucky said, looking like he wanted to smack Tony. Tony shrugged. 

Tony shrugged. “I said I was Italian?”

Bucky’s glare softened, and he only laughed, shaking his head. He kissed Tony’s forehead. “Did you get home safe, doll?”

Tony nodded. “Justin tried to harass me, but Clint showed up before anything could really happen.”

“Good.” Bucky kissed his forehead again. “I’m gonna go shower, everyone should start showing up pretty soon.” Bucky disappeared down the hallway, swearing to himself about marinara sauce.

  
After Bucky came out of the shower, they ordered the pizza and people started showing up. Natasha was first, then Sam who brought some guy he had started dating a while ago named T’Challa, then Clint with Phil. Some obligatory introductions were done, and they fell into the natural swing of things. Tony was curled up in Bucky’s lap on the same couch that Natasha and Steve were cuddling on, Clint was sitting on the floor with his chin resting on Phil’s knew who sat on a kitchen stool, and Sam and T’Challa shared a loveseat. They were all talking, laughing.

“Wait, so T’Challa, where are you from?” Clint asked. “Because like, the accent sounds African, but I didn’t want to sound like a racist asshole admitting that.”

T’Challa chuckled. “I am African, yes. Wakanda.”

Tony snapped to attention. “Wakanda? You guys have some of the most advanced tech there is.”

“I’m aware.” T’Challa’s voice was just a tad prideful, head tilted back. “I work within the science division, I’m doing an abroad research study.”

“What are you studying?” Tony said, already captivated.

“Barnes, get your boyfriend off of mine.” Sam wrinkled his nose, but his tone was joking.

Bucky smirked. “Not my fault if I’m dating the smartest person in the room and he wants to talk science.”

“You’re dating the smartest person in the room?” Sam shot back. “Have you seen T’Challa?”

The two broke out into an argument over who was smarter, Tony or T’Challa.

“Hey, aren’t you gonna stick up for me?” Clint asked, looking up at Phil. “I mean, aren’t I at least in the running?”

Phil quirked an eyebrow. “Clint, I walked in on you asleep in your driveway clutching three empty cans of Pringles. The only running you qualify for is the mentally dullest person in the room.” He deadpanned.

Clint scowled. “Well you’re dating me, so who’s dull now?” He quipped. Phil only rolled his eyes. 

“You two wanna jump into this?” Tony asked, looking at Steve and Natasha.

“Don’t need to.” Natasha’s voice was smooth. Steve nodded in agreement.

Sam and Bucky were still arguing, to the point of Sam taking off his shoe to hurl it at Bucky. And, consequently, hit Tony in the face. Tony cried out, cupping a bloody nose.

“Too far, man, too far.” Clint shook his head, watching the downright murderous glare on Bucky’s face match the amount of horror on Sam’s.

“Bucky, remember, murder is illegal in all fifty states.” Tony tried to calm him down, as Bucky was already getting up. 

“I can hide a body,” Bucky said, setting Tony down on the couch. “Wilson? Start running.”

Sam practically gained superspeed, the door banging open with his escape. He still only had one shoe on. Bucky booked it after him, and they could all vaguely hear Sam’s screams as he ran.

T’Challa watched them go, sipping a water bottle. “My apologies, Tony. Sam didn’t mean to hit you.”

“No, he only meant to hit my boyfriend,” Tony said, voice nasally and sarcastic as Phil passed him a wade of tissues.

T’Challa shrugged. “He was incorrect and ignorant about it.”

Tony’s eyes narrowed. He wasn’t so much offended about T’Challa’s implications of him being smarter than Tony, but rather his implications about Bucky. “You calling my boyfriend ignorant?”

T’Challa only arched an eyebrow, shrugging. Tony looked around, trying to find Sam’s shoe for something to throw.

“Is pizza night always like this?” Phil mused, looking down at Clint.

Clint shrugged, chuckling. “Are you kidding me? This is tame.”

By the end of the night, Tony wasn’t the only one with a bloody nose. And Sam never did get his shoe back.

**Author's Note:**

> Should I add Wanda and Pietro? I'm trying to find ways to slowly add all the Avengers and Avengers-relevant characters.


End file.
